Bond of the Papou Fruit
by Chibi-Nova
Summary: RxS....YAOI...don't like it,then don't read.Rated M for later chapters....Takes place before the first game...during a game of truth or dare,Sora learns about the legendary power of the papou fruit.Sora knows who he wants to share the fruit with will this
1. The Legendary Power of the Papou Fruit

The Bond of the Papou Fruit

By:Chibi-Nova

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts..they belong to Square Enix and Disney,and blah blah blah...they aren't mine,but oh well

Summary:(RxS...YAOI...don't like it,then don't read...)Takes place before the first game...during a game of truth or dare,Sora learns about the legendary power of the papou fruit.Immediately,he knows who he wants to share a fruit with,but will this person feel the same,or will he misunderstand and break Sora's heart.I suck at writing these damn things,so please just read and/or review please...; umm,yeah this is a first Kingdom Hearts fic for me...constructive criticism is welcome,flames will be ignored,so if you don't have something either nice,or constructive,don't waste your time...anywho,on with the fic...rated M for later chapters.

Chapter 1:The Legendary Power of the Papou Fruit

Sora had just layed down in his usual spot on the beach where he liked to nap in the heat of the sun.The brunette had just closed his deep blue eyes when he heard his best friend,Riku,calling for him.

"Hey,Sora!Are you asleep?"the taller,silver haired boy asked,as he sat down next to his friend.Riku eyed the smaller boy,smiling,but quickly averted his gaze when he saw Sora sit up and open his eyes.'Damn,he's cute,'Riku thought to himself.

"What's up,Riku,"Sora asked,yawning,"I had just layed down when you called,"he finished,rubbing his eyes.Riku couldn't help smirking and chuckling inwardly,thinking about how he liked to watch Sora sleep.Shaking it off,he remembered why he had come to find the brunette.

"Selphie,Tidus,Wakka and Kairi want to know if you wanna hang out in the secret place,"Riku said,toussleing Sora's hair.The smaller boy let out a faint growl and swatted Riku's hand away,causing the older boy to laugh out loud at his younger friend.Although Sora was a year younger than Riku,he cared desperately about the smaller boy,but couldn't help teasing him.'He's truly adorable,'Riku thought to himself,as he stood up and offered Sora a hand.Taking his hand,Sora stood up.'His hands are so warm,and gentle,for him being so strong,'Sora thought,blushing lightly.

On the way to their secret place,both boys kept an eye on the other,trying not to be caught.When they got there,everyone was awaiting them with smiles.Tidus,Wakka and Selphie were all the same age as Sora,and Kairi was the same age as Riku.They greeted each other and the two went to sit by Kairi.

"I found this lazy bum trying to nap on the beach,"Riku told the group,earning a giggle from the girls,and a small laugh from the guys.Sora blushed,nudging Riku.For a while,everyone just talked about this and that,and all the things that teenagers talk about.

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"Wakka finally asked,standing up after growing bored with the gossip.Everyone agreed that playing a game would be a good way to spice things up.Wakka tried to decide who to pick first.Scratching his orange hair,he nodded to himself.

"My first victim will be...hmm...Riku,"he said,pointing a finger at the silver haired boy,who stood up,and nodded.

"Alright,dare,Wakka,"he said,not even waiting for the boy to ask.Wakka smirked as he made his dare.

"I dare you to put on Kairi's makeup.Lipstick,blush and eyeshadow,Riku,"he was barely able to say,from laughing.Everyone just looked at Riku,wondering if he would do it.Riku cringed,but nodded again.He went over and asked Kairi for her makeup bag.Grinning,the red haired girl handed it over.In less than ten minutes,Riku was wearing a nice shade of light pink lipstick,some light pink blush and some baby blue eyeshadow that complimented his aqaumarine eyes.He could feel a natural blush overpower the makeup when he saw Sora giggling at him.'He looks so precious wearing makeup,'Sora thought,smirking.Riku grinned to himself.It was his turn now.

"It's my turn now,"he said,smirking,"And I choose Sora,"he finished,smiling curtly as Sora,who immediately stopped his giggling fit and stood up.

"Truth or Dare,Sora,"Riku asked in a taunting voice.Sora didn't want to look like a dork,so he stepped forward and replied.

"Dare,of course,"he said,as a grin crossed Riku's face.'Good boy,Sora.Now you're gunna be mine,'Riku thought to himself,but shook his head.He just wanted to get Sora back for laughing at him,not make him his.Right?

"I dare you to kiss me full on the lips,while I'm wearing Kairi's makeup,"he told the smaller boy,whose face seemed to somehow manage to go both white as a ghost and then as red as his shorts in less than a second.Shyly,the smaller boy approached Riku,the whole gang watching intently,surprised by the dare.

Taking a deep breath,Sora leaned up and kissed Riku full on the lips.Enjoying the softness of Sora's lips,Riku tried to deepen the kiss without thinking,only to have Sora pull away.Now,both boys had smeared lipstick spread across their mouths.They stared at each other for a moment,blushing.'Why did that feel so good?'they both thought to themselves.Sora turned around quickly,to regain his composure,and Riku smiled to himself.

"Okay,now I'll pick someone,"Sora said,once he had wiped the lipstick from his mouth,and his cheeks had regained their normal color,"Kairi,truth or dare?"he asked,looking at the red haired girl.Kairi sighed,moving a few strands of hair from her face.

"Truth,Sora,"she replied,not even getting up.Sora thought hard about the question he was going to ask her.Finally choosing his question,he smirked.

"Kairi is it true that you have 'fantasies' about one of the four boys in this room?"he asked her,smirking,"You don't have to give a name,just a yes or no,"he added quickly,seeing her blush as red as her hair.Instead of answering,she just nodded.Sitting there for a moment,she tried to regain herself as she stood up,and looked around the room.

"I choose Selphie,"she said,pointing the the brunette girl,who pointed to herself as if asking,'me'?Kairi nodded and Selphie made a thumbs up sign,"Truth or Dare,Selphie,"she asked.

"Truth,"Selphie said,taking a deep breath,waiting for the question.

"Why do girls always pick truth?"Wakka asked,shaking his head,earning him a hard whack in the back of the head from Selphie.Everyone giggled,as Kairi asked her question.

"Is it true that you want to share a papou fruit with Tidus?"she asked.Both Tidus and Selphie blushed,and she nodded.

"Yes,I do,"she said,in an almost whisper.The blonde boy blushed deeper,and smiled.He put his hand on her shoulder to let her know he felt the same.Sora looked questioningly at Kairi.

"What will sharing a papou fruit with Tidus do?"he asked,innocently,raising an eyebrow.Selphie sighed and walked over to Sora to explain.

"If two people who truly care about each other share a papou fruit,their destinies become intertwined forever and nothing can ever tear them apart,"she said,in a dreamy voice,"Isn't it romantic?"she asked,but Sora had stopped listening after she had told the good part,and was thinking to himself.'I wonder if Riku would share a papou with me if I asked him.But maybe it doesn't work if you're two guys.I still wanna try it,but how do I know if he likes me?I can't just walk up to him and say,'hey,riku,do you love me and want to share a papou fruit with me?'.He'd either laugh at me,or never talk to me again,'Sora thought to himself.He was going to find out what Riku thought of him,but it would be easier said than done.

"Sora!" a voice brought him back from his thoughts,"Sora,the game's over,"it was Riku,who was waving a hand in front of Sora's face.Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Already?"he asked.Riku shook his head,and chuckled.He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"You've been spacing out for almost half an hour,dude,"the silver haired boy replied,"Anyway,we're all heading home now,'cause it's getting late,"he finished as Kairi approached them.

"Ready,guys?"she asked.Riku and Sora nodded.Once it was only the three of them,the both looked at Sora with concern.

"So what's wrong,Sora?"Kairi asked,leaning in so close to Sora's face that he almost fell backwards.He looked at them,trying to act innocent.

"Nothing's wrong,"he said,blushing,remembering his thoughts back at the secret place,as Riku smacked him on the back of his head.

"I'm your best friend,and I've known you forever.We couldn't even get your attention the whole time.What's going on on,Sora?"Riku asked,giving him a firm look,but his eyes remained gentle and understanding.Sora blushed again,seeing how Riku was worried about him.

"I..I need to talk to Kairi alone,so go on ahead,and we'll catch up,"Sora said quickly,before grabbing Kairi by the wrist and dragging her off.Riku sighed as he decided to walk to the beach instead of going home.As he sat on the beach watching the sunset,he thought about Sora and wondered what he wanted to talk to Kairi alone about.'He's probably sharing a papou fruit with her,while I sit here,alone,'Riku thought sadly,'Either sharing one with her,or asking her to share one with him.I wish he'd asked me to share a papou with him.'Riku hugged his knees to his chest,as he continued to sit there alone.

Meanwhile,Sora had dragged Kairi over to the huge papou tree.Kairi blushed,thinking Sora was going to ask her to share a fruit with him.

"That was close,"he said,sighing.He turned to Kairi,who was still blushing,"Umm,Kairi,what's wrong?"he asked,looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I'll share a fruit with you,Sora!"she said,smiling,as Sora looked at her questioningly.When he didn't respond,she looked up at him curiously.Sighing,he started to explain.

"Kairi,I'm sorry.I don't want to share a papou fruit with you.I want to share one with someone else,but I don't know how to tell if he likes me or not.I've been thinking of a way to ask him,but I'm afraid he'll hate me if I do,"he explained,hoping Kairi wasn't too disappointed.

"Well if it's Riku,I'd say go for it,because it's obvious he's into you,"she replied.Sora blushed.How did she know it was Riku?He tried his best to hide that fact.

"I..it's not Riku,"he replied hastily,"But for the record,how do you know that Riku's into me?"he asked,looking up at her hopefully.She sighed,he really was innocent.

"Wasn't it obvious the way he asked you to kiss him for your dare?"she asked.Suddenly,Sora felt sick.How could he not have noticed before?Kissing her cheek,he turned and ran towards his house.

"Thank's Kairi,you've really helped me tonight.Well,I'll see you tomorrow,okay?"he yelled to her.She waved bye to him,but as he disappeared from her sight,she sat down under the tree,and cried.She had just helped Riku get the man that she loved.

Well that's the end of the first chapter...umm yeah,sorry it's a short chapter,but in the next one,things are most likely going to get a bit more heated between Riku and Sora...the lemon may not be for another few chapters,though,to build up some tension and what not...well I hope you enjoyed..please review. .


	2. Riku's Jealousy

Chapter 2: Riku's Jealousy

This chapter may be a little short,but well,basically Sora and Riku end up meeting on the beach after Sora leaves Kairi standing at the papou tree.Will be using a different method of showing the character's POV. Well,I hope you'll enjoy!...

Normal POV

Sora ran off,leaving Kairi under the papou tree with her broken heart.He ran until he reached the spot on the beach where he liked to nap,and decided to sit down and think.Sighing,he closed his eyes,and rested his head in his hands.

Sora's POV

I sat down on the beach,feeling slightly confused.I had just broken Kairi's heart.I could tell by the hurt look in her eyes,but it was better than lying and leading her on,right?I opened my eyes,looking around the beach for a second,remembering what Kairi had told me.I could still hear those words,echoing in my mind.

(Mini flashback)

'"Well if it's Riku,I'd say go for it,because it's obvious he's into you,"she replied.'I blushed.How did she know it was Riku?I had tried my best to hide that fact.

(end of Mini flashback)

I blushed again,still having a hard time believing what she had told me. Could it really be true that Riku feels that way about me?I sighed,shaking my head.There's no way he would be into me.All the girls on the island were crazy for him.I opened my eyes,feeling like someone was watching me.It was Riku,standing in front of me,as if he'd known I was thinking about him.He sat down next to me,and I could feel the color rushing to my cheeks as I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Riku,sorry about running off like that,"I said,apologetically.To my suprise,he scoffed at me.

"Yeah,okay.Don't lie to me,Sora,"he replied,"So,what's the big secret?Are you crushing on Kairi?I mean,if that's the case,why didn't you just come out and tell me?"he spat.Noticing that I was taken quite aback by his sudden outburst,he blushed slightly,but his firm gaze remained.'Damnit,I wonder why he's so pissed?'I thought to myself.

"Why would you think I like Kairi?"I asked,"Just because I decided to confide in her once doesn't mean that I have those kinds of feelings for her!"I found myself shouting.It was Riku's turn to look suprised.His silver hair swayed in the slight breeze from the sea.

"Oh come off it,Sora,"he started,"I know; you took her to the papou tree,didn't you?You must've wanted to share a papou with her after listening to Selphie tell you about that legend,"he glared at me,his aquamarine eyes had a slightly redish glow in them,from the sunset,as I sat there,practically speachless.Finally,I mustered up the courage to speak.

"I didn't share a fruit with her,Riku.What's your problem,huh?Are you jealous or something?"I clapped my hands over my mouth after the last sentence.Why did I have to say that.

"I..I'm sorry,"I tried to apologize,but it was too late.Riku gave me an icy glare,before storming off.Sighing,I rested my chin in my hands,and tried to think of a way to fix our misunderstanding,but deep down,I think maybe I had hoped it would make him jealous.I sat on the beach for a while,after Riku left.Maybe it was time to tell him the truth,no matter what happened,I couldn't lie to him anymore.

Feeling better now that I had decided to tell the truth,I figured it was time to head home.I had a big day coming up.Hurrying home,I apologized to mom for being late,took my shower,and attempted to find a peaceful dream.

Riku's POV

"I..I'm sorry,"Sora stuttered slightly,but I was not going to accept it.His words stung,only because it was the truth.'I am jealous of Kairi,Sora,'I thought,but I wouldn't admit that to him,especially after he had made his choice.He practically admitted that they had gone to the papou tree.Without even listening to his apology,I got up and left.I couldn't stand the fact that he had lied to me,so I decided to ask Kairi.

I walked to the mayor's house,where Kairi was staying.When the mayor answered,he automatically knew I was there for her.Inviting me in,he climbed the stairs to call for her.It was the first time I had ever seen the inside of the house,but it was very nice.The walls were all painted a deep crimson color,with pink rose borders around the walls.The carpet was a pale pink, to match the roses,and the couch was black leather,but it was very comfy.I looked up,hearing footsteps.

"Oh,Riku,"she said, smiling as cheerful as ever.Everyone on the island knew she was in love with Sora,even Sora himself knew.Her happy nature was a sure sign that something had happened,but I wanted her to be the one to tell me.Besides,I wasn't telling her that I already saw Sora on the beach.

"So,where did you two run off to?"I asked,trying to remain calm,and to not sound too accusing.Kairi blushed and stared at the floor.I could tell that something happened between them.

"Well,when Sora dragged me off,we ended up over by the huge papou tree,"she replied,not looking up.I shook my head slightly,urging her to continue,but not saying a word.I was right.Sora had lied to me.

"I thought he was going to ask me to share a papou with him...,"she started,but I interrupted.I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"But you didn't?"I asked,kind of confused.'Oh my God!I yelled at Sora..'I thought,'Wait a minute,he probably told Kairi not to tell anyone yet.I was such an idiot to not see through her act.

"Don't lie to me,please,"I said,trying to supress the jealousy and hurt I was feeling.Kairi gave me a confused look,but I wasn't going to fall for the innocent act again.

"Sora put you up to this,didn't he,"I almost yelled.She started to interrupt,but I continued,"Nice acting,so where'd you learn to cry on cue like that?"I asked coldly,as I saw a glimmer of water begin to fall from her eyes,as she glared at me.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions,Riku.I was going to tell you what happened,and what Sora told me,but if you're going to be an irrational jerk about the fact that Sora told me a secret for once and not you,I'm not going to tell you,"she yelled.I was caught off guard by something stinging across my face,when I realized that she had smacked me.Before I could get another word in,she ran up the stairs to her room,crying.

I decided that it was time to go home and think things over.Maybe I was overreacting and they didn't share a fruit,but it was too late,I'd already screwed things up.I decided to go see if Sora was still on the beach before I went home,but he wasn't there.I figured I'd apologize first thing in the morning,and I knew exactly how I was going to do it.I decided to go straight to bed,so that I could be up early enough the next day.I fell automatically asleep,finding myself lost in happy dreams of Sora.

Kairi's POV

I was sitting in my room thinking about what had happened with Sora,when Riku came.I was glad,because I wanted to tell him that Sora liked him.But when I got downstairs,he was being a real jerk.I yelled at him,and came back up to my room.Lying down,I tried to figure out why he was so angry.Then it dawned on me.

"He thinks that Sora and I shared a..."I muttered softly,trailing off.I felt a little guilty,but he never even attempted to listen to me so I shook off the feeling.'Maybe I should let him think that we did,even though it's kind of mean,'I thought,'But Sora might end up hating me if I do that,so I'll just try to clear things up with everyone in the morning,'I thought,as I shut off my light,and tried to fall asleep.

Not being able to sleep,I went over to the little desk in my room and tried to remember my home.I took out a piece of paper,and began to scribble on it,but I still couldn't remember anything.Maybe I wasn't as happy there as I was here,so I decided to replace all of my old memories with new ones.I thought about when I first met Sora.He was so sweet,always asking me to play with him,and his friend,Riku.I began to notice that whenever I was with him,my heart would beat wildly.That was when I realized that I was in love with Sora.Riku had noticed it too,and told me of his feelings for Sora,making me swear not to tell.

Sitting at my desk,I finally yawned.I put the paper I had scribbled on into the drawer,and went back to bed.Finally,when I felt like sleep was never coming,it did,bringing with it,sweet memories of my first month on the Destiny Islands.

End Chapter two...Sorry again,if it's short...I'm getting ready to be starting college again,not to mention that I've had a lot of other things going on,so not much time to write...umm plz R&R...I hope I did a better job with the POV's..

and also thank you to the few ppl who reviewed my first chapter,I appreciate it...thankies...umm well c ya in chapter 3...hopefully...


	3. Can You ever Forgive Me?

Chapter 3:Can You Forgive Me?

Chibi-Nova

Summary: So far,Riku has refused to believe Sora and Kairi's story.After finding out he was wrong,how will he face his friend?This chapter is mostly Riku's POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts,'Hikari' by Utada Hikaru, or characters and all that other junk...so don't sue...

Normal POV

The alarm clock went off loudly at six.Riku rolled over and drowsily smacked the snooze button,before sitting up.Yawning,he stretched his arms and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.After taking a moment to fully wake up,he stood.The tiled floor was cold on his bare feet as he walked to the bathroom to take his shower.Turning on the water,he removed his undershirt and boxers he slept in and quickly got in the tub.The warm water rushed over him,leaving him feeling very awake and refreshed.Humming softly,he poured some shampoo into the palm of his hand before lathering up his silvery hair.After washing his hair and body,he turned off the water and wrapped his waste in a towel,his wet hair sticking to the back of his neck.The cold air the greeted him in the hallway making him shiver as he headed to his room to get dressed.

Inside his room,he rummaged through his drawers for a clean pair of boxers and socks.Slipping on a pair of black silk boxers,he opened his closet and pulled out a white and yellow vest,and a pair of blue jeans.He pulled on his clothes and headed back to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth.Finished in the bathroom,he hurried downstairs to see his mother and father sitting at the table enjoying coffee and breakfast.

"Good morning,dear,"his mother said,smiling brightly.She was a beautiful woman,with long blonde hair,and an almost androgynous look.Her clear blue eyes reflected the warmth and comfort of a mother's love.She was in her emerald green bathrobe,but Riku was still amazed at how lovely she looked.

"Would you like some breakfast,hunnie?"she asked,as she offered him a small plate with scrambled eggs,bacon and a slice of toast on it.He smiled,but shook his head.

"Are you sick,son?"his father asked,with a look of concern.Riku was almost the spitting image of his father.He had long silver hair,and was very handsome.He looked at his son with curiousity and concern.It wasn't often that Riku turned down a meal.

"I'm fine,dad.I am going over to Sora's.We had a misunderstanding,and I want to go work it out.I'll probably have breakfast with him,"he replied.His parents looked at each other and then at Riku.

"Okay,then.I hope you two work it out.It would be a shame to see such a long friendship ruined,"his mother said,as she stood up to collect the breakfast dishes.Riku nodded,again,and left.Now he would clear up his argument with Sora.

Riku's POV

I'm so nervous about facing him.Especially after the way I acted yesterday.I stopped by the store,and picked up some of the juice that Sora likes to have with breakfast and also a surprise.It was around seven thirty when I knocked on the door.Sora's mom looked extremely surprised to see me when she opened the door.

"Oh,Riku,dear,it's early yet,and Sora's still in bed and I'm about to leave for work,"she said.I sighed,wondering if I should just give it up and come back later.Remembering how much I needed to make things right,I mustered my courage.

"I was actually hoping if you would mind if I made Sora breakfast this morning.You see,we had an argument last night,and it's my way of apologizing,"I said,blushing brightly.She raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"So that's why Sora came home so late last night. Come on in,"she said,smiling.I had never noticed how much Sora looked like his mother.He had her blue eyes and facial structure.Unfortunately,I don't know anything about his father,since he left while Sora and I were still really small.Maybe that's why Sora tries to act so brave and tough.She led me to the kitchen and showed me where everything was.

"Thank you!"I said,as she left for work.This would be perfect.A nice breakfast,just the two of us.I started to work on breakfast,scrambled eggs with cheese,bacon,toast,and Sora's favorite juice,pommegranate.When breakfast was ready,I made up our plates and set the table,before going up to wake Sora.

I knocked lightly on Sora's door.He moaned loudly in his sleep,making me chuckle a bit. Opening his door,I crept inside and snuck over to his bedside.I blushed when I saw him sleeping there.His features were so peaceful and relaxed,I bent over lightly and brushed my lips to his forehead.

"Sora,it's time to wake up,"I whispered into his ear.He shook his head a bit and rolled over.This was gunna be harder than I thought.I whispered again,into his other ear.I could see that it sent a chill down his spine,because the slender form under the blanket shivered slightly.Finally,I pounced on top of him.

"Sora,it's time to get up,now,"I said again,louder this time.Sora's eyes opened wide,and he looked as if he were ready to scream.

"Wh..huh...R...Riku,what are you doing here?"he asked,stuttering at first.It was cute seeing him like this.I smirked at him,and leaned in close to his face.

"I came to apologize for being a jerk yesterday,"I said,"I even made ya a nice breakfast."He looked at me now,with a raised eyebrow.

"Did Tidus whack you in the head with the wooden sword again?"he asked me,making me frown.

"What do you mean?"I asked,trying not to sound aggrivated.He giggled slightly,before pushing me off of him.

"I'm only joking.That's really nice of you Riku,thanks,"he said.I closed my eyes as he changed into his clothes,and we headed down for breakfast.He sat down across from me,smiling.

"Thank you,Riku.Apology accepted.Although,I was extremely hurt that you didn't believe me...and,also...I owe you an apology as well.I said something I shouldn't have,"he said,staring down at his plate,blushing.I looked at him,and I couldn't even be upset at him.

"It's okay.I think the only reason that I was so mad was because,well...it's true,I guess,"I replied,my ears turning pink.Sora's gaze shot up at me as his eyes stared at me in shock.

"Y..you're jealous of Kairi?"he asked,still a little stunned.

"Yes,I was.I'm not anymore,though.Kairi told me everything last night.I went to her house after we fought.You're my best friend,and the thought of losing you to someone else made me upset.Especially since I love you,Sora.I started to notice it a few years back,when my heart would beat so quickly just seeing you smile,"I said,trying to stay calm,my heart racing.Sora looked at me a grinned.

"Oh,Riku.I dragged Kairi over to the papou tree because I was afraid that you'd see my feelings for you and be grossed out.I felt bad when I broke her heart,but I couldn't lead her on,"he replied.I got up from the table and headed over to the shopping bag.I took out a card,and handed it to him.

He opened the card,and his eyes filled with tears as he read what it said: 'Sora,I love you. Please share a papou fruit with me today.Riku' He ran into my arms and held me tight.

"Yes,Riku.Let's share a papou fruit.We can make a special picnic for lunch today,and have it by the tree.Then for dessert,we can pick one of the fruits from the tree,"he said,snuggling his face against my chest.Unable to control myself,I lifted his chin up,so that our eyes met.Blushing,I leaned down and kissed him gently.The softness of his lips was so captivating that I wanted more.Pulling him closer,I licked his lower lip,asking for entrance.His lips parted slightly,and I pushed my tongue into the warmth of his mouth.Our tongues wrestled for control,but I won.As I held him close in my arms,kissing him,I felt as though time had stopped just for us.When we parted for air,he looked up at me,smiling.

"Looks like we forgot about breakfast,"he said,looking at the abandoned plates of food.I sighed..'All my hard work gone to waste'. I let go of Sora and began to clear the table.He grabbed the untouched glasses of pommegranate juice and poured them down the sink as I rinsed the plates and loaded them into the dishwasher.Sora put the glasses in too,before grabbing the dish soap from the cabinet under the sink and starting the dishwasher.

"Well,what shall we do until lunch time?"I asked,looking at the clock on their microwave.It was only nine,and lunch time was a few hours away.I thought about it for a moment,and realized that I needed to apologize to Kairi.

"Sora,I need to go see Kairi for a bit.Sorry,but I'll be back in a little bit.I'll come by and help make lunch for our picnic,okay?I know you're helpless in the kitchen,"I chuckled as I kissed him on the cheek,"I love you.See you later."I walked out and headed for the mayor's house.I decided to stop by the papou tree on the way,to make sure they were ripe enough for us to eat.The beautiful yellow star shaped fruits looked delicious,and I couldn't wait to try one.As I was getting ready to leave the tree,I saw Kairi standing on the beach,staring out at the ocean.Wondering if she was alright,I called over to her.

"HEY KAIRI!!!"I called,as I ran down towards her.She turned to look at me,and I could tell that she had been crying.Her eyes were bloodshot,and there were fresh trails of tear stains on her creamy colored cheeks.

"Kairi,what's wrong?"I asked,looking at her with concern,"I was on my way over to apologize for last night,when I saw you.I straightened things out with Sora."She just continued to look at me,her face overflowing with sadness.

"Oh,Riku.I'm glad that you two finally worked it out,"she said,trying to force a smile,"I was just trying to remember where I came from,but it's still no good.I keep wondering if I had family and friends there that cared for me,like I do here."I didn't know what to say.We always tried not to talk about her past,since she couldn't remember it.

"I'm sure you did,Kairi,"I said,thinking that it was the right thing to say.She smiled at me,and I smiled back,"Even if you didn't,you do now,and that's what counts most of all,okay?It doesn't do to dwell on the past.Live for the moment,and take nothing for granted,"I added,and she nodded.I could tell that I cheered her up.

"You're right,Riku.Thank you,"she said,hugging me.I blushed slightly."Well,I have to go home,I'm sure everyone is worried about me.I left early this morning,without leaving a note,"she added,as she started to run towards her house.Before she was completely out of sight,she turned and waved,smiling. Staring out at the sea,I began to wonder.Thinking about Kairi's home always made me curious about other worlds,and places.Would we ever be able to get off the islands and find a new home? These thoughts filled my head as I walked back to Sora's house to get ready for our picnic.

"Riku,you're back already?"he asked as he opened the door and let me in,"You were only gone for an hour and a half,"he finished,and I was shocked.It hadn't felt that long at all. We went up to his room and listened to music for a bit.'Hikari' came on,and Sora sang along to it.

"Donna toki datte,tada hitori de,unmei wasurete,ikite kita no ni,"he started,but I cut him off with a kiss.He responded immediately,and I took it as a sign to deepen the kiss.When we broke apart,I looked at him and smirked.

"Wow,I like being able to stop you from singing this way.You can't carry a tune in a bucket,Sora,"I said,winking at him.He let out a low growl and bit my earlobe.A chill shot down my spine and my face and ears reddened.

"I didn't know that you had sensitive ears,Riku,"he said innocently as I took a pillow off of his bed and smacked him in the face with it.The radio on the clock showed the time.It was eleven and time to start preparing our picnic.We headed back down to the kitchen,and Sora opened the fridge.

"We have some lunch meat,and cheese for sandwiches.If you go into the cabinet over there,we should also have some bread,chips,dip and some other snacks.Pick whatever you like,"he said,taking out the food from the fridge.He was carrying some ziplock bags with cheese,ham,turkey and salami,and a jar of pickles and sat them on the counter.I joined him,adding bread, plain potatoe chips,and an unopened jar of french onion dip.

"What kind of a sandwich would you like?"he asked,as he took all of the meats and the cheese out of their bags.He grabbed the bread and began to make himself a sandwich of cheese and salami.I followed suit and made mine,but with turkey instead.We took an old table cloth out of the cupboard,and put it in a bag,along with the sandwiches,chips and dip.

"All we need now are drinks,"I said,and he smiled,"We can pick up some juice at the store if you like,"I added,thoughtfully.Making sure we had everything we needed,we locked the door and left. At the store,I bought the drinks,even though Sora wanted to.We argued jokingly over it all the way to the papou tree and set up our picnic.

End Chapter 3.

Sorry the chapter is so short.I personally think this chapter sucked,but well,I may change if I come up with better ideas...umm...any questions,R&R...any flamers without REASONABLE AND CONSTRUCTIVE criticizm will be reported. The next Chapter 4: Will I See You Again?

Summary: Riku and Sora finally share the papou fruit together,while the brokenhearted Kairi brings the darkness to Destiny Islands from her jealousy and sorrow.Riku and Sora are transported to a new world.What will happen to them now in this strange place called Traverse Town?


	4. Will I ever See You Again?

Chapter 4: Will I Ever See You Again?

Chibi-Nova

Summary: The moment you've been waiting for...they finally share the papou fruit,but what will happen when Kairi's jealousy and sorrow calls the darkness to the islands?Can even the legendary power of the papou fruit keep the two together?

--The note from Sora's mom is bracketted by these--

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Kingdom Hearts,though I would love to..evil grin anyway,on with Chapter 4.

Hope it comes out the way I want it too.Remember,this isn't exactly like the video game,so don't flame or else you'll be reported.I've played and beaten all of the games,so even though I'm changing the storyline,I'm trying to keep as much of the dialogue as possible.

-------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Sora and Riku reached the papou tree and placed the bag of picnic stuff on the ground.Riku bent down and pulled out the old table cloth and set it in the shade of the tree.Sora watched the taller boy lovingly.Smiling,he sat down and took out the sandwiches and drinks and placed them on the cloth and beckoned for Riku to sit next to him.Happy to comply,Riku plopped down next to the brunette,and leaned against him.

"I love you,Sora,"he said,nuzzling his face into to the nape of Sora's neck.Kissing the top of Riku's head,Sora looked up towards the sky.

"I love you too,Riku.So very much,"he replied,as he felt a pair of strong arms pull him close.The sun was positioned right over them now,and the warmth washed over them.After sitting together for awhile,Sora yawned.

"I think it's time to eat.I'm hungry,"he said,grabbing his sandwich.His stomach made a loud grumbling noise as he opened the sandwich and put some chips on it.Taking a bite,he smiled,and handed Riku his sandwich and the chips,as he took another bite.Riku took out his sandwich and took a bite.They ate their lunch in silence,although they glanced at each other lovingly from time to time.Each boy's thoughts were focused on the fruit which they would be sharing.

-----------Scene Change-----------

Kairi sat in the corner of the secret place with her knees hugged tightly to her chest.She wasn't crying,although her eyes were bloodshot,and there were still faint tear stains from before.She held a rock fragment in one of her hands.She had drawn a new picture on the wall,in a place that no one would notice,covered with weeds and vines.It was a picture of Kairi and Sora sharing a papou,while Riku looked on,with tears in his eyes.She moved a few vines and admired her artwork.She wished that her picture was the reality,not what was taking place on the beach.Sighing,she put down the rock,and layed her head down on her knees.

"Why do you cry?" a voice came from a hooded figure standing in front of her,startling her.She shrank back against the wall,looking at the figure before her with fear.They reached out a hand,but she swatted it away.

"Who are you?Where did you come from?"she asked,frantically.'Is he going to hurt me?' she thought.The man just laughed.

"You know nothing of the other worlds,do you.I've come to see the door to this world,"he said,pointing to the image of the door on the wall .She looked towards the door.They had always thought that it was just a picture and nothing more.How many times had they tried to open that door,and nothing.Now in front of her,stood a man from wherever that door led to.

"What other worlds?"she asked,although her voice was still full of fear.He laughed again,and turned to leave.Curiousity got the best of her,and she rose to follow.

"Please.What other worlds?"she persisted,but he turned back,and folded his arms.She now stood in front of him,unafraid.

"One who knows nothing,can understand nothing.What would be the point in telling you,if you will not comprehend the information anyway?"he said,impatiently.Kairi looked down at the ground,and shuffled her feet.

"The door to this world will open soon,then you will see.This world has been connected,"he said,turning and without another backward glance,was gone.Kairi sat back down,puzzled.He said there were other worlds,and that the door would open soon.Thinking for a moment,an idea came to her.When this door opened,she could use it to get Riku and Sora apart.Even if Sora wasn't hers,it was better than seeing them together.The red haired girl looked at all the pictures they had drawn on the walls,smiling weakly.She couldn't believe she had thought about tearing the two apart.They had been friends since before she had even came to the islands.Then she had a better idea.She would leave and look for her old home by herself. Coming to this decision made her feel a little more at ease.Standing up,she dusted herself off and headed home.

----Scene Change---

Riku and Sora had finished their lunch and were wrestling playfully on the beach.Riku attempted to grab Sora,but the smaller boy ducked out of the way and pounced on his lover,pinning him down.Riku chuckled as he layed beneath Sora.

"Wow,you actually beat me,Sora,"the silver haired boy said.Sora smirked,and leaned close to Riku's face til he could feel the warmth of his breath.

"I've got you.Now what to do to you,"he whispered,seductively.Riku raised an eyebrow,but his face still turned a shade of crimson,as Sora lowered his head and brought their lips together.He licked the taller boys lips and when they parted,he thrust his tongue into his mouth,and their tongues wrestled for control.When they parted,Riku pushed the smaller boy off of him and sat up.The sun was sinking slightly,as it was now mid afternoon.They stood up and dusted the sand off of themselves and walked back to their picnic sheet.

Sora tried to grab a fruit off the tree,but couldn't reach.He jumped and tried to grab it,but was still too short.Riku grabbed his stomach and laughed as he watched the spectacle before him.Finally,after regaining his composure,he walked over to Sora.

"Let me get it,shorty,"he winked at the younger boy as he reached up and pulled down the fruit effortlessly.Sora scowled at Riku,as they sat down on the sheet.They looked at the star shaped fruit,and then each other,blushing.

"How should we do this?Cut it,or just each take a bite?"Sora asked.Riku shrugged,and decided that since they didn't have a knife to cut it anyway,they should just each eat a side.Riku held the fruit up and took a bite.His face contorted slightly from the fruits flavor.

"Hmm.It tastes sour,and yet sweet,but there's another flavor I can't describe.It's almost as though my taste buds are going crazy trying to figure it out,"he said,as he handed the fruit to Sora,who bit in the same spot as Riku.He nodded in agreement about the flavor,as he passed the fruit back to Riku.They passed the fruit back and forth until all that was left was the stem.

"That was an interesting flavor,wasn't it?"Sora asked,as he stretched and laid down.Riku nodded and laid down next to him,wrapping his arms around Sora's waist,pulling him closer.Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck,and kissed him lightly.

"I love you,Riku.Hopefully we'll be together forever.Even if the legend of the papou isn't true,"the brunette haired boy said.Riku just pulled him closer and kissed him feverishly.Sora responded immediately,and they kissed passionately for a while,stopping just long enough for a breath when they needed it.

As the sun began to set,the winds began to get stronger.Sora and Riku began to clean up from their picnic.As they started walking back to Sora's house,Riku stopped suddenly,and pulled the brunette close.They stood there,embracing for a moment,before the taller boy let go.

"I just wanted to hold you one last time tonight,"he said,and both boys blushed.They continued on their way back to Sora's house,hand in hand,stealing glances at the other out of the corner of their eyes.This time,though,they didn't have to hide it anymore.Sighing happily,Sora looked up at the sky.The stars were starting to show in the twilight,and he felt as if his heart was soaring amongst them.

"Why don't you spend the night?"he asked,as he took his house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door.In the kitchen,they found a note taped to the refridgerator from Sora's mom.

--Sora,

Went out with Riku's mother and father.I will be back late,so make yourself dinner,and don't stay up too late.If you'd like Riku to stay over so you're not alone,that's fine.His parents and I have already discussed this.There are night clothes that will fit him in my room in the bottom drawer of the dresser.They were your father's.Well,I think that's about it.Remember,don't stay up too late,okay?

Love,

Mom.--

Smiling,Sora crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash can.Riku could feel his heart doing somersaults as the two headed upstairs to his mom's room to get the clothes.The room was huge,with a queen sized bed with purple sheets with yellow stars and moons covering it,and a matching comforter.The dresser was in the corner across from the bed.The drawer made a squeaking sound as they pulled it open,revealing a pair of pajama pants with little papou fruits on them and a huge plain white shirt that looked like it would have been for a giant.

"I'm supposed to wear this?"Riku asked,staring at the clothes with a raised eyebrow.Sora grabbed his stomach and hunched over,laughing.Riku scowled and pushed the smaller boy down,sitting on top of him.

"You think it's funny,do you?"he asked,as he bit down playfully on Sora's neck.The brunette let out a small gasp mixed with a moan.Licking the spot he had just bitten,Riku looked at the boy beneath him.He was looking at Riku expectantly,but the taller boy just smirked and stood up,offering him a hand.Standing up,Sora frowned with disappointment.

"Maybe later,"Riku whispered seductively into his ear as he walked past him,and gathered the clothes that Sora had dropped when he fell to the ground.Sora blushed as he closed the drawer.They took a right turn from his mom's room,and entered Sora's room.His room was relatively smaller than his mother's,but still a decent sized room.He had a medium sized bed,and his floor was messy with dirty laundry.He blushed hotly as he scrambled around the room picking up his dirty socks and underwear and tossing them into the closet.Riku chuckled at this and sat down on the bed.

"I didn't notice this morning,but you really are a slob,Sora,"he said,smirking.A wide grin spread across Sora's face as he made a peace sign.

"Well,you said it best,"he started,"Calling me a lazy bum,"he laughed as he sat down and turned on the radio.A slow song came on,and Riku stood up and grabbed Sora.

"Let's dance,"he said,as he pulled Sora close,wrapping his arms around his waist.Sora placed his arms around Riku's neck,and the two danced til the end of the song.As they danced,Sora leaned his head against Riku's chest,and listened to the steady rythem of his heartbeat.Riku sighed happily as he leaned down and kissed the top of Sora's head.

--------Scene Change--------

Kairi looked around her room again.There was a bag on the bed,filled with her clothes and other belongings she wanted to keep.She looked out the window to see if anyone was around.Seeing she was alone,she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.She couldn't bring herself to stay here,knowing that Riku was with Sora.Opening the door,she saw a maid dusting a vase.She turned and jumped,seeing Kairi.

"Miss Kairi,you startled me,"she said,"Oh,are you going over to Miss Selphie's for the night?"she asked when she noticed the bag.Kairi shook her head.

"No,I'm going out to search for my home before I came here,"she said in earnest.The maid looked a little shocked.

"What about the mayor?"she asked,and Kairi shook her head again.The maid started to protest,but Kairi turned and continued down the hall to the stairs,without looking back.If she had let the maid say something,it might have changed her mind.Once she was out of the house,she ran to the secret place.She looked at the picture she had drawn earlier,and the tears overflowed once more.She looked at the door where she had seen the strange hooded man.

"This must be the door that connects the worlds,"she said under her breath,as she approached the door,examining it for a door knob.Seeing that there wasn't one,she sat down in front of it to think.'There must be a way to open it,'she thought.Looking at the ground,she noticed the little piece of rock she had used before.Picking it up,she was struck with an idea.She stood up and faced the door.Using the rock,she drew a door knob in the empty spot where one should have been.There was a flash of light,and the door started to glow.

"That surprisingly worked,"she said,as the door knob popped out of the wall,ready to be turned.Taking a deep breath,the red haired girl reached for the knob,and turned.A burst of wind escaped the door,and the island started to shake.Afraid of what she'd done,she ran without hesitation through the door.

-------Scene Change-------

Sora and Riku were listening to the radio when the station turned fuzzy,and they felt a tremor.Startled,the two boys decided to check it out.When they looked outside,they saw a huge black ball in the sky over the entire island.The winds were blowing furiously,and lightning lit the sky.

"A storm?"Sora asked,looking at Riku,who shrugged.Curious about the giant ball,however,the boys decided to go and check it out.They locked the door and ran to where it was located.Standing in front of it,they saw little black creatures come from within.The creatures surrounded them,but before they could fight,a bright light engulfed them,and then darkness came.

Sora and Riku were knocked out,sprawled out on the ground of an alley,as a great big dog came up,and sniffed Sora.Sora stirred slightly,looking around.

"What a dream,"he mumbled,it was only when the dog pounced on him,licking his face that he realized he was awake,and not in a dream.He looked at Riku,who was still unconscience,and then at the dog.

"Do you know where we are?"he asked it,but the dog just turned and ran in the opposite looked down at the taller boy and called his name.

"Riku,"he said,leaning down to get closer,"Riku,wake up.We're not on our island anymore,"he persisted,"RIKU,WAKE UP!"he yelled,and Riku jumped up,and looked around,startled.

"Sora,where are we?"he asked,as he continued to look around,"Let's go look around,maybe someone can tell us,"he continued,seeing the look of bewilderment on Sora's face.Sora told Riku about the dog,and figured that if they went the way it did,that they would find their way.

As the pair entered the main street,they were taken aback by the sight of the town before them.They looked around,absorbing their strange new surroundings.Sora looked up,and pointed to a building.The bright neon sign read:'Accessories'.Looking at each other,they went inside.Behind the counter was a man with short blonde hair.His back was mostly towards them,but he looked kind of rugged from the angle,and when he spoke,he took the boys by surprise.

"Hey...Can I help...Oh,it's just some kids...,"he said,turning around to fully face them,"Look I'm running a business,not a daycare,"he said as he turned his back on them once more.

"Who're you callin kid,gramps,"Sora asked angrily.Riku placed a hand on his shoulder,as the blonde man turned around again.

"Okay,okay,simmer down.The name's Cid,not 'gramps'.Anyway,you two look like you're not from around here,"he said,and they nodded.As they told him the story of the things that attacked them and how they woke up in the alley,Cid sighed.

"This here's Traverse Town.It seems that when you're islands were destroyed,you got transported here,"he said,scratching his chin.Riku slammed his fists on the counter.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUR ISLANDS WERE DESTROYED?WHAT ABOUT OUR PARENTS AND FRIENDS?"he yelled.It was Sora's turn to place a comforting hand on the silver haired boy's shoulder.

"I wish I could tell you,but I don't know what happened to them,honestly.Oh,you'll probably need a place to stay,right?Well in the second district,there's a hotel.See if they have a vacancy,"he said,sounding a little distant,as if he was thinking about something from the past.The two thanked Cid for the information,and left.

"Wow,I can't believe that this is most likely going to be our home now,"Sora said sadly as they headed towards the second district.As they passed through the gates to the second district,a bunch of the same black creatures from the islands surrounded them.Standing back to back,the two watched the things circle them.As the creatures pounced,a light emerged from Sora and Riku.When the light faded,both were holding mysterious weapons.

"Ready,Sora?"Riku asked,as he tightened the grip on his weapon.It looked like a demon's wing that was melted with an angel's wing.Hanging from the hilt was what appeared to be a keychain of a heart with thorns.

"You bet,"Sora replied,leaping forward and quickly slashing through two of the creatures.His weapon was slightly different from Riku's.It looked like a giant key,and it too had a keychain,although of a mouse instead,dangling from the hilt.Riku looked surprised at Sora's determination,and then began to do the same.They began to fight their way through the monsters to the hotel.Inside,the weapons disappeared as the approached a desk with a man standing behind a window.

"We're looking for a room,if you have one to spare,"Riku asked the man behind the window.He handed them a red key.

"It will be 300 munny each,"he said.Riku and Sora looked at him curiously.

"Munny?"they asked,simultaneously.The innkeeper sighed,explaining that munny was their currency in Traverse Town.He also said that since it was their first night in town it would be okay to let them stay for free,but they'd need to find a way to pay for however long they were staying afterwards.Thanking him continuously as he showed them to their room,Riku and Sora grinned from ear to ear.

As they settled in,thoughts of the creatures and the mysterious weapons finally surfaced.They sat on the bed,and Riku held Sora close.

"Thank goodness that we made it here together.Especially if our home really was destroyed.I hope everyone else made it out okay.Especially Kairi.I wonder if she made it off the island,"he said,kissing the brunette's cheek.Sora looked sadly at the floor.

"What are those things that are appearing everywhere?And what about those weapons that we used to fight them off?"he asked suddenly,making Riku blink in bewilderment.

"I don't know,but I wonder if we will ever be able to use them again,"he replied,and as if on cue,the blade appeared in his hand.He examined it closer,now that he wasn't fighting.It looked as though it had belonged to someone who possessed dark powers.Sora thought about his own weapon,and it too appeared.Puzzled,he held it in his hand and looked it over.In the light he could see clearly that the hilt was a bright yellow,and that the blade indeed appeared to be a giant key.

"Strange..."he said,looking at Riku's blade,"Can I see yours?"he asked.They exchanged weapons,but almost as quick as they had switched,the blades returned to their original wielders.

"Very peculiar,"Riku agreed,as he sat the blade down on the floor next to him.Just then,there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be,since we don't know anyone here,"Sora said as he got up to answer the door.A tall man with brown hair stood before him.He looked at the boys and their weapons and sighed.

"Why...why did the keyblade choose a couple of kids like you,"he said.Riku rose from the bed and walked over to the door.

"Who are you,and what's a keyblade?"he asked,as the man pointed to their weapons.Riku held up his keyblade,and it vanished.Sora looked at his own,and the man held out his hand.

"The name's Leon.Those things that attacked you are called heartless.Those without hearts,"he started,as a young woman with black hair came in.Riku and Sora looked at each other,puzzled.

"So you found the keyblade master,Leon,"she said,eyeing Sora,who blushed.

"Actually,I've found two,Yuffie,"he said,pointing to Riku.Eyes wide in shock,she looked him over as well.Feeling uncomfortable,he shifted positions.

"Okay,what the hell is going on,"he demanded,as Leon and Yuffie shut the door behind them and started to explain as everyone sat down.

"Well,the things that attacked you are called heartless.They are born from the darkness in people's hearts.And there is darkness in every heart.They destroy worlds,trying to obtain hearts.That's probably what happened to your island,"Leon explained,and everyone listened carefully,"But the heartless have great fear of the keyblade,and it's master,"he continued,"They'll keep hunting you and try to steal your hearts."

"I don't want the keyblade!"Sora exclaimed,throwing it on the ground,but it just reappeared in his hand.Leon and Yuffie exchanged glances.

"The keyblade chooses it's master,and it chose YOU two,"Yuffie said,as Sora sighed.The keyblade vanished from his grip just as Riku's had done.

"I wonder if Aerith has found the others yet,Squall,"she said,looking at Leon,who glared at her as she gave him a childish grin.

"That's Leon,and I'm sure she found them by now,"he said,just as there was another knock on the door,and another woman entered.She wore a pink dress and her light brown hair was in a ponytail.Behind her were two others.A small duck wearing a blue shirt,carrying an oddly shaped staff,and a tall dog like creature wearing a green vest and holding a small shield.Sora saw that the emblem on the shield was the same as the one on the keyblade's key chain.

"Aerith,I see you've found them,"Yuffie said,winking.The brown haired girl nodded.

"This is Donald,"she said,pointing to the duck,"And Goofy,"she said,pointing to the taller one,"The king sent them,"she continued.As they explained the situation,Sora and Riku became more aware of their roles as keyblade masters.And agreed to go with Donald and Goofy to find their king,and help rid the remaining worlds of heartless,hoping that along the way,they might run into Kairi,or their parents.It seemed hours before everyone finally left.

"This has been one weird day,"Riku yawned,as he laid down on the bed in his boxers.Sora stripped down to his own boxers and laid down next to Riku,snuggling against him.The older boy pulled the covers over them and turned to face his lover.

"I love you,"he said softly,as he caressed Sora's cheek.Sora kissed the palm of Riku's hand,before leaning over and giving him a chaste kiss.

"I love you too,"he replied,"Good night."he whispered as he tried to fall asleep.In the dark,he laid there,thinking about the islands,and Kairi.He listened to Riku's steady breathing beside him,and thought about how lucky it was they ended up together.'Maybe the legend was true after all',he thought.His thoughts returned to Kairi.He felt a pang of guilt.Was losing Kairi the price for wanting to be with Riku?He lightly kissed Riku's cheek.

"Kairi,will I ever see you again?"he whispered to the darkness,before drifting into an uneasy sleep.

------End-------

Okay,that's the end of the 4th Chapter.Umm,I know Kairi didn't have much scene time,for being the one who caused this mess,but don't worry,it's all part of my plan...heh...in fact...what happened to her is going to be the first part of Chapter 5...and HAHA...no lemons yet...I'm waiting...I want to create some angst,and obstacles first..to make the reward all the sweeter...also,I know that I didn't go into detail about everything in the scene with Aerith,but I'm also saving that information to be revealed throughout the next few chapters... umm please review...I'll update the story when I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter...


	5. Author's Note and Preview

Author's Note:

from Chibi-Nova

Chapter 5 is in the making,but I thought I'd give you a taste of some of the things I'm going to add to the story.There will be new worlds,and summons...and even a few new keyblades...but I'll save the keyblade information for the story...tee hee...I will add proper disclaimers as they appear in the story...until then:I don't own any of the following:Harry Potter,Sailor Moon,and Magic Knight Rayearth or their characters...so don't sue...

New Worlds and Summons:

1. Hogwarts:Sora and co. are going to land in Hogwarts,and join Harry in his quest to save the Philosopher's Stone from the hands of Quirrel and Lord Voldemort...Hogwarts is replacing Atlantica...

Main Boss: Quirrel/Voldemort

Summons from Hogwarts: Fawkes-A spell taught to Sora by Dumbledore after he seals the keyhole.He flys at the enemy,attacking them with his beak,and also cures the party when their health is low...(I know that Fawkes isn't in the Philosopher's Stone,but again,I'm taking creative lisence for this story...)

2. Tokyo-This time,they arrive in Tokyo as Beryl and Metalia(who were turned into heartless) are attempting to steal energy and locate the Ginzuishou(Silver Crystal).Fight with Sailor Moon,who is revealed to be Princess Serenity and her senshi,to save Tokyo,and locate the keyhole...can Serenity be one of the seven princesses of heart?...Tokyo is replacing Wonderland...

Main Boss:Queen Beryl/Metalia

Summons from Tokyo: (Rose Gem) Tuxedo Kamen-He will aid you by throwing roses at the enemy,paralyzing them for 30 seconds.Obtained from Sailor Moon after defeating Beryl and sealing Keyhole...

3. Cephiro-Landing in Cephiro,Sora and the gang run into Hikaru,Umi and Fuu,who have all learned to don their machin and become Magic Knights.They agree to help the girls save Cephiro from the evil Zagato,who has 'kidnapped' the beautiful princess and pillar,Emeraude.The three girls soon learn they have been summoned to kill the princess who cannot fulfill her duties as the pillar because she has given in to the selfish desires of her heart...Cephiro takes the place of Deep Jungle...

Main Boss: Zagato/Emeraude

Summons from Cephiro: Can summon each of the three machin(Rayearth/Celes/Windam) in battle once per battle.Each machin increases magic,and has it's own attack.

A) Rayearth- Increases damage caused to enemies from fire,and attacks with Flaming Claws.

B) Celes-Increases damage caused to enemies from blizzard,and attacks with an onslaught of Ice arrows.

C)Windam-Increases the effects of using cure,and attacks with Extreme Gust. This is a special spell taught to Sora by the mage Clef when the keyhole is sealed.

Atlantica,Wonderland,and Deep Jungle are the only worlds that I've altered. Those three worlds seemed to have little relevence to me(although I was considering changing Olympus instead,but I like Hades too much)...and Alice is no longer a princess of heart...more details to come as the story progresses..new heartless are gonna appear as well...I hope you will enjoy it...


	6. New World:Tokyo

Chapter 5: Strange New Worlds

Chibi Nova

Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters,nor do I own Sailor Moon...I only own the idea...anyway,please don't sue...now...on with the chapter...starting with our dear friend who had only a little time in the last chapter...hehe...

----somewhere----

'Where am I?' a red haired girl thought to herself as she looked around her surroundings.Everything was pitch black.Feeling lost and afraid,she stumbled as she tried to feel her way through the dark abyss.After a while,she sat down,discouraged.It felt like she had been walking around for hours,but she wasn't sure exactly how long it had been.Letting out a heavy sigh,as she rested her chin in her hands,trying to think.

'I'll never get anywhere if I just sit here.I may be trapped here forever,'she thought,as a tear rolled down her cheek.She knew that she wasn't getting anywhere,but something in the back of her mind told her to stay where she was.She had been sitting for a few moments,when she heard a soft whisper in her ear.

"You seek a way out of the darkness,don't you,child,"the voice was silky with a seductive tone that sent chills down the girl's spine,"I can guide you towards the light,if you'll trust me,"the voice continued.

"W..who are you?" she asked the voice,getting to her feet to search for the voice's owner.She scoured the darkness around her,but she was alone.'I must be going crazy,'she thought to herself,as the voice spoke again.

"I'm just someone interested in helping you...Kairi,"the eerie voice responded.Kairi gasped,feeling goosebumps on her arms,as she hugged herself tightly from fear.A glowing green sphere appeared in the distance,lighting up a path.

"How do you know my name?"she demanded,but it seemed that the voice had vanished.Not sure of what she should do,Kairi stood there for a few moments,weighing her options.'Should I follow the voice?It might be dangerous.But if I stay here,I may be stuck here forever,'she thought,staring blankly at the sphere.Finally,coming to her decision,she began to walk towards the glowing sphere,hoping it was the right choice.

As she reached the sphere,a blinding light flashed,and when she opened her eyes to look around,she was surprised.Standing before her was a tall woman in black robes,with a slender face.On her head were two horns,that made her look devilish.In one hand,she carried a staff.Perched on top,was a green crystal,similar to the sphere that had appeared in the dark realm.

"A..Are you the one who helped me?"Kairi asked,and a gentle smile spread on the woman's lips.

"Yes,she replied,smiling still,"and now,I'd like to ask you to help me in return,"she continued.Kairi raised an eyebrow.'So this was her game,'she thought to herself,as the woman extended a hand to her.Hesitating for a moment,Kairi accepted the woman's hand.

"You may call me Maleficent,"the woman said,releasing Kairi's hand,"I require your assistance in obtaining the seven princesses of heart.They are seven princesses of the purest heart,that will open the door,"she explained,as Kairi listened intently.

------Meanwhile,in Traverse Town------

"So you're saying that me and Riku have to go with Donald and Goofy to other worlds?"Sora asked Leon,for the millionth time.They had now been in Traverse Town for three days.Aerith,Yuffie and Leon invited them to live with them in a small house in the Third District,along with the two called Donald and Goofy.

"Yes,Sora,"the brunette haired man answered,exasperated,rubbing his temples with his fingers.Riku entered the room,smirking.

"See what I've went through since we were little?"he asked Leon,who smirked,as Sora whacked the platinum blonde in the back of the head.

"Thanks a lot,Riku,"he said,laughing,his blue eyes sparkling in the light.Aerith came in,followed by Goofy and Donald.

"Are you guys ready?"Goofy asked,as he exchanged a glance with Donald.Sora and Riku nodded.There was a knock on the door,and Cid entered the room.He looked at the gathering,and smiled.

"Y'all better come back and visit,alright?"he said,as he gave them a thumbs up.The other's all nodded,as Leon cleared his throat and stepped forward,holding a small pouch.

"This is from all of us,"he said,handing Sora the pouch,which contained 100 munny,"Use it as you see fit,"he added,before going back to stand beside Aerith.The group waved as their friends disappeared through the door to the First District.As they reached the edge of town,Donald stopped them.

"We need to prepare before we leave,"he said,pointing a feathery finger at a sign that read: Item Shop.As they entered the shop,Donald let out a loud quack,startling the group.

"What's the matter?"Riku asked,and Donald pointed at three little ducks that were sitting behind the counter.One was wearing a red baseball cap,another wearing a blue cap,and the last wearing green.

"I see,these are Donald's nephews,a-hyuck,"he said,as the three ran to their uncle.They introduced themselves as Huey,Duey and Louie.

"What can I do for you,Uncle Donald?"Huey asked,as he began to pull items out from under the counter.After buying some camping sets and hi-potions,they left the store,and headed towards Goofy and Donald's ship.

"Alright,so we've got camping sets,and hi-potions.What's a hi-potion?"Sora asked,as they were preparing to board the ship.Donald sighed.

"It's an energy drink,that will give you stamina when you're tired,"he explained,and a smile lit up his face,"I forgot,I also wanted to give you and Riku something,"he said,as Sora and Riku felt something warm inside,"Now you guys can use magic.I've given you the ability to use fire.Go ahead,try it out,"he said,excitedly.The boys concentrated on the spell,and sure enough,they were able to perform magic.Smiling at each other,they entered the ship,their eyes almost popping out of their heads.The ship was small,and there was just enough room for them all,but there was a lot of buttons beeping and glowing that were just waiting to be pressed.

Before they knew it,they had taken off.As they soared through space,Sora and Riku stared out of the window in awe.The stars were burning brightly as they passed.An hour had passed,when finally,Donald looked at the boys.

"Okay,we're in the first world.Remember what Aerith said.We have to find the keyhole,and seal it up,so the heartless can't make the worlds disappear.Oh,and one more thing,fella's.While we're in other worlds,we can't tell anyone where we're from,okay?It would ruin the world order,since other worlds are supposed to be a secret,"he said,Sora and Riku nodding,"Prepare to land,"he added,as the gummy ship came to a halt.

------Tokyo------

"I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon,I will punish you,"a blonde haired girl yelled,as the group walked through the town.They had never seen anything like it.They were surrounded by tall buildings,and weren't surprised at how easily they could get lost.

As they walked through the labyrinth of buildings,they came upon a fight.There was a girl,with long blonde hair in two pony tails,wearing a female sailor outfit of red and blue.Her red boots gave of a faint shine in the sunlight,and they noticed that she was wearing a golden tiara.They turned to see the girls opponent.What they saw made them all take a step back.

The man that the girl was fighting was wearing a tuxedo and top hat,with a mask covering his face.In his hand was a black rose.The girl in the sailor suit was trembling.

"Please,Tuxedo Kamen,don't fight us.Remember the times that you fought along side of us,"she said,her voice shaking with desperation.The man laughed.

"Sailor Moon...Prepare to die,"he said,as he took out a cane,and prepared to fight.

"Shabon Spray,"a voice called,as the entire area became covered in a cold mist.Looking up,they saw four female figures standing on the roof of a tall building.They were all wearing outfits identical to the blonde girl,but with different colors.The girls jumped down to the street,and landed around her.

"Mercury,Mars,Jupiter,Venus,"she said,looking around at her friends.The girls turned to face the man.

"Come to your senses,"a girl with short blue hair and a blue outfit called,"I thought that we were allies." The man sneered,throwing a rose at the girl,who dodged.

"Please,Mamoru,remember us,"A girl with long black hair said.She wore a red uniform,with a purple bow.Sora could see the tears falling from her eyes as she spoke,"Remember the girl who loves you,"she said,placing her hands on Sailor Moon's shoulders.

"That's right,what's happened to you?"a taller girl,with brown hair in a ponytail yelled.She wore a green suit with a pink bow,and had a very angry expression.She growled under her breath,as Tuxedo Kamen just sniggered.

"Guys,he's been brainwashed by Queen Beryl.He doesn't remember,so don't waste your time,"a girl with long blone hair and a red bow shouted to her companions.Her sailor uniform was orange with a navy colored blue bow.Suddenly,the sky darkened,and a woman's face appeared in the sky.She had crimson eyes,and auburn hair.On her forehead was a purple tiara with an opal gemstone in the center.

"Endymion,retreat for now,"she said,and Tuxedo Mask bowed at the image.

"Yes,Queen Beryl,"he said,before turning to look at the girls in sailor costumes,"Looks like you may live a bit longer,"he smirked,before vanishing.Sora and his friends ran over to the girls.

"Are you alright?"he asked them.They all looked at Sora and his companions,before exchanging glances with each other.

"Who are you?"Sailor Moon asked,stepping forward,"Are you another enemy?"she added quickly,studying them.

"I'm Sora,"the brunette haired boy said,extending a hand,"This is Riku,Donald,and Goofy,"he said,as he pointed to each of them as he introduced them.

"I'm Sailor Moon,"the blonde haired girl said,taking his hand,"These are my friends,"she added as each of the girls smiled.

"I'm Sailor Mercury,"the blue haired girl said,with a short bow.The girl with dark brown hair approached Sora,and examined him closely.

"I'm Sailor Mars,"she said,finally.She extended her hand,as the girl in green came over,and looked closely at him.

"Sailor Jupiter is my name,"she said,winking at them.Riku raised an eyebrow as the last of the group came over,and stared at him,blushing.

"I'm the Sailor Senshi of Love,Sailor Venus,"she said,as she smiled at Riku,making Sora growl lightly under his breath as he grabbed the platinum haired boys arm possessively,as he glared at the orange clad girl.

"So,what are you doing here?"Sailor Moon asked.

"We're looking for a keyhole,"Riku said,and the girls raised an eyebrow,as two cats,one black,the other white,joined them.The only thing about them that was the same,was the crescent shapes on their foreheads.

"We've heard legends of the keyhole,from Queen Serenity on the moon,"the white cat spoke,making Sora and his friends jump back in surprise.

"Yes,I remember it as well.She said that the keyhole is the heart of the worlds,and that there is a key,the keyblade,that can seal the keyhole,and save the world,"the black cat said,sitting in front of the group.

"We have the keys,"Sora and Riku said together as they held out their hands and summoned their keyblades.The girls watched in amazement.

"So those are keyblades,"the black cat said,"I'm Luna,and this is Artemis.We are the guardians of the Sailor Senshi,who protect the princess.

"Princess..."Sora said out loud,thinking,"Could she be one of the princesses of heart?"he asked,remembering what Aerith had told them.

"Princess...of heart?"Sailor Moon asked,looking at Luna and Artemis,who nodded.

"Yes,she also spoke of the seven princesses of heart,"Luna said,"They are the princesses who possess the purest of hearts,that can open the door to the heart of all worlds...Kingdom Hearts.I don't know if Princess Serenity is a princess of heart,but if so,we must all protect her with all of our strength,"she added,looking at Sailor Moon,who blushed.

"We'll help too,"Riku said,looking at Sora.Just as they were about to discuss the best way to locate the keyhole,the sky grew dark,and the man in the mask appeared in the clouds.

"Sailor Moon,if you wish to live,surrender the Ginzuishou,"he said,his voice echoing throughout the city.Many people stopped to stare at the sight,but others ran to the safety of the buildings.

"Endymion..."Sailor Moon whispered,her lips trembling.Tears began to streak her milky cheeks as she stared at the man.

"Bring the Ginzuishou to D-Point in two days time,and I may spare you,"he said,and as suddenly as he had appeared,he was gone.Sailor Moon fell to her knees,punching the ground.

"Usagi,"Sailor Mars whispered,as she placed a hand on the girls shoulder as everyone stood in silence.The others looked as sad,but weren't crying.

"Girls,we need to help them find the keyhole,"Luna's voice rang through the eerie silence.Nodding,Sailor Moon stood up,and turned to face them.

"Alright then,everyone.Let's split up,"she said,and Luna's eyes lit up with excitement.

"You seem to be more aware of your duties,Sailor Moon.I'm so proud,"she said,as they figured out their groups.In the end,Sora had argued that he would only go in the group if Riku was there.Sailor Venus had insisted that they let her and Riku go off alone,and that made Sora's blood boil.So the groups were thus;Sailor Moon,Mercury,Luna,and Goofy in one,Sailor Mars,Jupiter and Donald in another,and the last group consisted of Sailor Venus,Artemis,Sora and Riku.

"Now,remember,if we find anything,use the watches to contact the other's with their location,got it?"Sailor Moon said,as her group headed to the right.The others nodded and set out in their own directions.

"Why did we get stuck with the love-struck airhead?"Sora mumbled angrily under his breath,watching as Sailor Venus gripped onto Riku's other arm,tightly.Riku on the other hand,was cringing at the blonde haired girl,who wouldn't let go of him.Finally,Sora snapped.

"Look,blondie,get off of my boyfriend,"he shouted,taking all three of the others by surprise.Riku blushed a bright crimson,smiling inwardly.Venus looked as though she were about to cry,and Artemis just sweatdropped.

"Y..your boyfriend?"she asked,horror written on her face,"I..I'm sorry...I didn't know,"she stammered,trying to hide her embarrassment.Sora blushed slightly,feeling better now that she knew the truth but a little guilty for yelling.

"I'm sorry I yelled,"he said,"I lost my temper,and I shouldn't have been so mean.You didn't know,"he said,looking at the ground.

"It's okay,I understand how you felt,"she said,placing a hand on his shoulder.Sora nodded,and Riku kissed his cheek.As the four of them continued to walk,they passed the Crown Game Center.Sailor Venus stopped and peered in the window.They were closed.As they stood there,Sora's keyblade appeared,tugging his arm in the direction of the arcade.

"What's wrong with this thing,"he asked aloud,and Riku had an idea.

"Maybe it will point us in the direction of the keyhole,"he suggested,as Sailor Venus's watch beeped.

"Sailor Venus...Sailor Moon and the other's have gone missing..their communication devices aren't responding,"Sailor Mars voice could be heard,"Hurry and meet us in the park." Sailor Venus looked at the others,and they sprinted off towards the park,with Venus leading the way.Once they reached the park,everyone was there.

"Sailor Moon and the others have disappeared.We think they were kidnapped by the Dark Kingdom,"Jupiter explained,as Sora and Riku looked at Donald,who was pacing back and forth with an extremely worried expression.

"Goofy.."he muttered,as he felt two pairs of arms embrace him.

"We'll save Goofy,"Sora promised,as the girls tried to come up with a plan.Finally,Sailor Mars thought of something.

"Maybe we can use a Sailor Teleport to find them,"she said,"We may only have three of us,but maybe they can still help,"she finished,looking now at Sora,Riku and Donald.

They stood in a circle,holding hands,and with the blink of an eye,they were engulfed in a bright light,and vanished.

"Where are we?"Riku asked,as he shivered.They had ended up in D-Point.Sora grabbed Riku and held him close,trying to stay warm.Turning around,they were taken aback by what they saw...

---------------------------------End of Chapter 5---------------------------------

Well,I'm sorry that I have to leave it at a cliffhanger...I don't know when I'll be able to update,because my 13 year old nephew is in the hospital,and has been since last week,and I don't know when he'll be getting out,so I'll be busy helping out my sister,and visiting him in the hospital...plus I'll be starting a job this week,but I'll try to update as soon as possible...sorry this update was soo late,too,but with my nephew getting in the hospital last week it was hard to find time to update...Chapter 6: The First Keyhole is Found...What will happen to Kairi?


End file.
